mrpicklesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Pickles
Mr. Pickles (voiced by Dave Stewart) is the not important protagonist and anti-hero in the animated slasher series, Mr. Pickles. He is the evil gay Border Collie of the Goodman family. Personality Mr. Pickles is a Border Collie who is secretly a demon and a sexy driven murderer as he will kill or have sex any unfortunate soul in his path, in which only Henry Gobbleblobber knows and he is aware of Grandpa, who is often the target of torment by Mr. Pickles as nobody actually believes Grandpa's stories because of that. Mr. Pickles has been shown to have supreme authority over all of his prisoners and followers within the lair and does not like his orders to be questioned or refused and he will immediately execute anyone who does so. Despite his evil tendencies, Mr. Pickles is very protective and loyal to Tommy Goodman as Mr. Pickles usually will kill or mutilate anyone who bullies or harasses him, as seen in episodes such as Tommy's Big Job. Mr. Pickles has been shown to have a high sex drive as he usually engages in sexual acts. In the Pilot episode, he is seen masturbating to pornographic magazines. In several episodes, he is seen humping the animals he possesses and it also appears that he is very sexually attracted to Beverly Goodman, this is evident as he also created a large shrimp with followers dressed as Beverly in her honor and created a statue of her and Mr. Pickles humping her from behind, dreaming of two day that he will finally have sex with her. In "Vegan", Mr. Pickles had a chance to have sex with Beverly, but she was captured and blindfolded against her will. Mr. Pickles, developing a conscience and romantic feelings for her, decides not to do it, and instead settles for a belly rub from rescuing her. On numerous occasions, he initiates inappropriate contact with Beverly; for example, * In Tommy's Big Job, he puts his head between her breasts and he has his head inside of her skirt. * In Serial Killers, he even humps her playfully from behind. In Dead Man's Curve, it was revealed that Mr. Pickles is afraid of vacuum cleaners as Grandpa used this to his advantage by carrying a vacuum cleaner everywhere he went, until Mr. Pickles found out that he could be sexually stimulated by the vacuum. In ''Coma'', Mr. Pickles (hiding in the hospital morgue) masturbated to a nurse, only to stop when he learned she and a doctor were planning on harvesting organs; after killing the doctor, he cut off his scalp and legs to impersonate the doctor so he could hump the nurse's leg. At the end of the episode, she has become a prisoner/slave to Mr. Pickles. History It is revealed that Mr. Pickles was originally a normal dog who was being used as sacrifice by the ancient civilization of Pavanatra Sluganotharat and he somehow gained demonic power when he was about to be sacrificed by unknown divine entity. Powers & Abilities Berserk Animal Manipulation: Mr. Pickles has the power to communicate with and control animals creepily via a spooky language (which is actually distorted backwards dialogue). * In Tommy's Big Job, the animals' eyes becomes very dilated when Mr. Pickles does this. When he does this, his fur sticks up on end, his tail spins around, his eyes dilate rapidly, and his ears usually stick upward. * In Telemarketers Are the Devil, he is shown to have a movement/vibration variation of this ability for animals without ears or otherwise don't hear (such as snakes, who rely on vibrations instead). Superhuman Intelligence: Mr. Pickles' intelligence is high enough to be on a super-human level as he has a full understanding of the English language and he is able to create robots, operate motor vehicles, successfully use fire arms and other weapons. He also has an incredible knowledge of surgical techniques as he performs breast surgery on Doc Walton. Superhuman Strength: Mr. Pickles is able to tear through human flesh with his teeth with relative ease, jump very high and agile, twist people's necks and can drag a human body with little to no help. He was also able to stop two trains stacked on top of each other behind Crime Man's car by pushing his front paws on the hood in Shövenpucker. This is the first and very prominent example of Mr. Pickle's superhuman strength. It is possible that Mr. Pickles may have other powers that have yet to be revealed. Weaknesses Vacuums (temporary): In ''Dead Man's Curve'', Mr. Pickles was briefly sensitive to vacuum cleaner noises, but he managed to overcome that weakness by enjoying masturbating with the vacuum cleaner. Later, he is seen having sex with a vacuum. On-and Off-vulnerability: Mr. Pickles can still be harmed and possibly killed through physical or psychological circumstances. As some episodes show Mr. Pickles being vulnerable to basic attacks, as Henry Gobbleblobber manages to punch Mr. Pickles in the face and stun him. He is also able to be knocked out and does fear being killed as seen in the season 3 finale. Relationships Stanley Goodman Mr. Pickles does seem to respect Stanley as he would save him if he ever gets into a sticky situation. Beverly Goodman It is shown that Mr. Pickles has sexual affections for Beverly as he would always touch her breasts, put his head in her skirt or sniff her underwear. However, she dismissed it as she believes that it was just playful dog mannerisms and she is one of the few people that Mr. Pickles cares about, like when he saved her when she was about to get raped ("Vegan"). Tommy Goodman Tommy is Mr. Pickles's owner. Unlike how he would kill and torture humans, Mr. Pickles is very loyal and protective of Tommy as he loves him that he would kill or torture anyone who bullies or harms Tommy. Whenever somebody bullies or threaten Tommy, Mr. Pickles would angrily growl at them, give them a dirty look and he would torture or mutilate them in the end. He would allow Tommy to ride on his back and would whimper if Tommy is in danger or missing. Even though he loves Tommy, he would get a little annoyed by his stupidity, but he knows he's just a child. Henry Gobbleblobber Unlike most of the characters, Grandpa actually knows how evil Mr. Pickles is and would often try to expose him, which makes him Mr. Pickles' arch-nemesis in several occasions as Mr. Pickles enjoys pranking Grandpa and would sometimes drag him to his killing adventures. Despite torturing Grandpa, Mr. Pickles does care about him like when he was in the mental asylum, Mr. Pickles did everything he can to get him out (although knowing Mr. Pickles, it's most likely the only reason he did it was just so he could be able to torment him again, since he had discovered Grandpa was safe from him while he was in the asylum). In the Season 3 finale, Mr. Pickles tries to hunt down Grandpa after he moves out in order to torture him more but, to his shock, Grandpa reveals to Mr. Pickles that he planned for him to follow him and came nearly close to kill him. However, due to the twist of fate, Mr. Pickles escapes his grasp and manages to frame him for murder but Grandpa eventually escapes and find a way to end him once and for all. Sheriff Mr. Pickles's relationship with the Sheriff is neutral. While he does help and respect him, Mr. Pickles can get annoyed by the Sheriff's stupidity, like when he was trying to tell him about the midget criminal he was looking for, but the Sheriff believed that Mr. Pickles just wanted a ride. In Serial Killers, he made Mr. Pickles a police dog in Serial Killers. He is annoyed by Sheriff looking for the 'gum thief' throughout the episode (even though the escaped serial killers were the real threat and Mr. Pickles killed them himself). Steve Steve is Mr. Pickles's pet human who wears a gimp suit and behaves like a dog. Unlike the prisoners in the lair, Mr. Pickles actually cares and loves Steve and has made her room the only normal place in the lair. On the walls it shows that Steve and Mr. Pickles often spend a lot of time together. In the Season 2 Finale, it is later revealed that Steve is actually Agnes Gobbleblobber (Henry Gobbleblobber's wife). The 3 Steves They are the original Steve's replacements after the death of Agnes Gobbleblobber. * Green collar: Spikes * Red collar: Ball gag * Blue collar: Blinder Mr. BoJenkins Mr. Pickles seems to have a good relationship with Mr. BoJenkins, since he is kind to Tommy. In Serial Killers, Mr. Pickles saved Mr. BoJenkins from being poisoned by a Serial Killer named Poison. List of Victims *'Henry Gobbleblobber' (Alive): Regularly harassed/tormented. *'Agnes Gobbleblobber' (Deceased): Turned into Steve under threat of death and run over by a truck. Eventually, she is revived and she is then launched into space. *[[Slaves|Unknown Slaves]] (Alive): Imprisoned *'Mr. Osworth' (Deceased): Space explode *'Mrs. Osworth' (Deceased): Space mission explode *'Pilot' **'Johnny' (Deceased): Eviscerated (remove the contents of a body organ) and drowned in river. **'Jane Wilson' (Alive): Face removed and imprisoned **'Stripper' (Deceased): Scalped and legs removed **'Chief Bob' (Deceased): Eviscerated (remove the contents of a body organ) **'Bully' (Deceased): Face ripped off and head crushed by rock for bullying Tommy Goodman. *'Tommy's Big Job' **'S&M Guy' (Deceased): Rips off the nipples and pushed off the cliff as he falls to his death. **'Numerous fetish party-goers' (Deceased/Alive): Dismembered with chainsaw and body parts sewn together. **'Strip Club Owner' and Lurlene (Deceased): Decapitated and dismembered **'Todd' (Alive): Possibly framed for murder **'Doc Walton' (Alive): Given three sets of breast implants imprisoned for giving Tommy Goodman breast implants **'Baby Man' (Alive): Fused with several body parts and imprisoned *'Father's Day Pie' **'Road Worker' (Alive). Imprisoned **'Boss' father' (Alive): Imprisoned and later framed for murder **'Grocer' (Deceased): Neck twisted **'Security Guard' (Deceased): Face struck by butcher knife **'Two Gabagoolie bosses' (Deceased): Shot to death **'Jon Gabagoolie' (Deceased): Imprisoned *'The Cheeseman' **'Fisherman' (Deceased): Fishing hook stuck in face. **'Wheelchair Guy' (Deceased): Chainsawed in the mid-section/rake shoved in head/impaled with various implements/killed from eating wild berries. **'Rich Snob' (Deceased): Pruning shears shoved in nostrils and opened, causing head to split open. **'Veronica, Slutty Brunette' (Deceased): Decapitated with butcher knife. **'Nerdy Girl' (Deceased): Axe thrown in head. **'Nerdy Guy' (Deceased): Harpooned in the back of the head, through his eye. **'Stoner' (Deceased): Hung. **'Slutty Blonde' (Deceased): Dismembered. **'Hillbilly' (Deceased): Dismembered. **'Brett, Costumed Cheeseman' (Alive): Framed for murder. **'The Cheeseman' (Deceased): Axe to the head. *'Foul Ball' **'Construction Worker' (Deceased): Decapitated with shovel. **'Dog' (Deceased): Hung by leash. **'Neo-Nazi' and Coke-Dealing Vender (Deceased): Killed with axe. **'Collector' (Deceased): Decapitated and placed in totem pole with other victims. For stealing Tommy's foul ball. *'Dead Man's Curve' **'Numerous victims with their faces removed' (Alive/Deceased) Face removed, Imprisoned **'Saleman' (Deceased): Killed by army of mouses or rats he commanded. **'Pizza Delivery Guy' (Alive): Face removed, Imprisoned *'Loose Tooth' **'Pedophile' (Alive): Lollipop jammed in both eyes for trying to kidnap a boy named Timmy **'6 Pedophiles' (Deceased): Body's forced into a juicer/hacked to pieces for trying to molest Tommy. *'Coma' **'Toxic Waste Dumper 1' (Deceased): Neck twisted. **'Toxic Waste Dumper 2' (Deceased): Leg bone pulled out/killed by an intern. **'Dr. Kelton' (Deceased): Stabbed with syringe. For attending to kill Stanley in coma. **'Nurse' (Alive): Imprisoned. For helping Dr. Kelton in his plan to kill Stanley in coma. *'Grandpa's Night Out' **'Cowboy' (Deceased): Stick shoved up his ass. **'Hired Seducer #1' (Alive). Imprisoned **'Hired Seducer #2' (Deceased): Heart ripped out for seducing Beverly Goodman. **'Hitman' (Deceased): Hit in the back of the head with a steel chair and impaled in the eye with a sniper scope for attempting to shoot Linda. **'Ron Bolton' (Alive): Framed for murder. *'Where is Mr. Pickles' **'Russian Boris' (Deceased): Decapitated **'Female Bounty Hunter' (Deceased): Decapitated **'Cowboy Bounty Hunter' (Deceased): Dismembered and disembowel **'Flamethrower Bounty Hunter' (Deceased): Impaled with wooden plank through mouth **'Mr. Smilton' (Deceased): Decapitated *'The Lair/Mental Asylum' **'German Scientist' (Deceased): Decapitated in satanic ritual. **'Dance Instructor' (Deceased): Imprisoned then shot himself out of fear (suicide). **'Turkey Man' (Alive): Mutilated, Imprisoned **'Numerous victims fused into a ship' (Alive): Mutilated, Imprisoned **'2 Dolphin Men' (Alive). Mutilated, Imprisoned **'7 audience members' (Deceased): Imprisoned then decapitated by giant saw. **'The Mayor' (Deceased): Suffocated with bag. **'Numerous victims suffocated with bags' (Deceased): Suffocated with bag. **'Numerous asylum items' (Deceased): Dismembered. **'Asylum Patient/Frog Man' (Alive): Turned into a frog person, Imprisoned. **'Warden' (Alive): Given a lobotomy (a surgical operation involving incision into the prefrontal lobe of the brain, formerly used to treat mental illness) and imprisoned for attempting to lobotomize Grandpa. *'Cops and Robbers' **'Mary' (Deceased): Imprisoned then decapitated *'Serial Killers' **'The Strangler' (Deceased): Throat ripped out. For attempting to strangle Sheriff. **'Ugly Face' (Deceased): Impaled with stake **'Poison' (Deceased): Neck twisted **'The Cannibal' (Deceased): Heart removed *'Shövenpucker' **'Crime Man' (Deceased): Decapitated with diaper. For throwing a dirty diaper at Tommy. **'Super Hero Guy' (Alive): Transformed into a car, possibly Imprisoned. For stealing Tommy’s leg braces. *'Fish?' **'Lisa Gabagoolie' (?) **'Jon Gabagoolie '(Deceased): Face cut off with an axe and then shot in the face with a gun *'My Dear Boy' **'Hunter' (Deceased): Decapitated and made into a trophy *'Vegans' **'Vegan guard' (Deceased): Decapitated **'15 Vegan Cultists' (Deceased): Decapitated, spine ripped out, impaled through eye, guts torn out, decapitated etc. **'Vegan Leader' (Deceased): Impaled through head with giant carrot *'Talent Show' **'Death Metal Singers' (Deceased): Killed by chainsaw and heads turned into drums **'Butt-Face Woman' (Deceased): Chainsaw shoved in mouth to cut her "head" in half and made into guitar *'Season 2 Finale/Brain Download' **Unknown Slave (Deceased): Imprisoned, stabbed in head with pickaxe. For refusing. **'Jessica' (Deceased): Skull cut open with table tennis paddle. For seducing the 2 elder kings. **'Ace' (Revived): Throat slashed with broken keyboard. Later revived, possibly Imprisoned. **'Buzz' (Deceased): Killed in an explosion. *'Momma's Boy' **'Goth' (Deceased): Decapitated with an axe. **'Big Black Wolf' (Deceased): Dismembered, gutted then impaled in the skull with its own leg. *'S.H.O.E.S.' **'18 Soldiers' (Deceased): Killed during Pickles' attack on the base. **'Countless S.H.O.E.S.' (Deceased): Killed in battle with Mr. Pickles. *'Telemarketers Are the Devil' **'Mrs. Montgomery' (Deceased): Killed by snakes. **'Watchman' (Deceased): Killed by snakes. **'Bumblewsworth' (Deceased): Killed by snakes. **'Mean Jim' (Deceased): Killed by snakes. **'Mr. Montgomery' Killed by weedwacker guitar. *'Gorzoth' **'Numerous bunch of heads '(Deceased): Decapitated and dismembered with guillotine. **'??? '(Deceased): Decapitated with guillotine. **'25 homeless zombies' (Deceased): Decapitated and dismembered with guillotine. *'Tommy Goes to School' **'Johnny' (Deceased): Decapitated with vent. **'Tall' Man (Deceased): Dismembered. **'Small Man' (Deceased): Framed for murder, Decapitated. *'Sheriffs' **'Car-Thief '(Deceased): Decapitated and dismembered for stealing Sheriff's car. **'Bikini Woman #1' (Deceased): Decapitated with axe. **'Bikini Woman #2' (Deceased): Impaled through head. *'Bullies' **'Blorpton parents' (Alive): Disguises as pinatas *'Tommy's Cartoon' **'Writer of A.D.D.' (Alive): Arms and legs cut off, face melted off and arms and legs attached to other parts of his body. **'Female TV Executive' (Deceased): Dismembered and parts scattered in a pentagram. *'Season 3 Finale' **'Merl Cuddles Magginty' (Deceased): Impaled through eye **'Skier' (Deceased): Slashed in half **'Men in bar' (Deceased): Shot to death **'Bartender' (Deceased): Shot to death Trivia *Besides his family, it seems like Mr. Pickles cares about other people like Mr. BoJenkins and Sheriff, but just because they respect Tommy Goodman. *Mr. Pickles is the only character that appears in every episode in all seasons. *Mr. Pickles has the biggest kill count in the series as he has killed seemingly hundreds (possibly thousands) of people and animals, in which his minimum kill count is 112. *Mr. Pickles is heavily believed to have been inspired by Labby, the demonic dog from the horror anthology film called Where the Dead Go to Die. *Interestingly enough, the YouTube animated series Happy Tree Friends also has a character with the same name as Mr. Pickles and both characters are violently murderous and make a character (seemingly the only one aware of both their evil natures) seem insane when they try to prove their evil nature. Category:Characters Category:Goodman family Category:Other Characters Category:Male